Past Lessons
by Charbo2576
Summary: AU- Dobby has found something he must show to Harry Potter! But when Harry and Ginny touch it they end up where they least expect to and meet four very important people.


A/N: Past Lessons

School: Hogwarts

Theme: Early Era 950 - 1100

Year: 5

Main Prompt: Time-turner

Additional Prompts: House-elf

Thunderstorm

WC: 3238 (Before A/N)

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in mid-April. A thunderstorm had blown in from the coast, with thunder and lightning crashing over the ancient castle. But two residents of the castle ignored all of the noise and light. If anything, it was spurring them on. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were lost in each other in one of the many abandoned classrooms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had been there for twenty minutes in a rather intense snogging session. They had chosen this classroom because Ron had no idea how to find it without the Marauder's Map, which was currently on the desk a short distance from the loving couple. Harry had one of his hands tangled in Ginny's red hair, the other around her waist holding her close. Ginny's hands were both sunk deep into Harry's black hair.

A sudden crack made them both jump and draw their wands. As they turned, a small creature covered his face with his hands. He was trembling as Harry lowered his wand in confusion.

"Dobby?"

"Harry Potter, sir," the little house-elf nodded as he peeked out from behind his hands. "Dobby is sorry for…intruding on Harry Potter and his Wheezy, but Dobby had to tell the great Harry Potter about this."

"You know him?" Ginny asked looking at Harry as she replaced her wand.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "He was the house-elf I told you about."

"The one from my first year?" Ginny glared at Harry. Harry sighed again but nodded. Ginny turned her glare on Dobby, making the little elf whimper. "You're the reason Harry almost died several times my first year!"

"D-Dob-Dobby is s-s-ssor-ry, Miz Wheezy," Dobby cringed back.

"Gin, it's alright. He helped me out last year with the Gillyweed for the second task," Harry held her. "Dobby may be a little excitable, but he is a friend."

"Fine," Ginny huffed. She turned back to Dobby. "I'm sorry I scared you, Dobby. But just know…"

"Dobby knows, Miz Wheezy. No trying to save Harry Potter's life by hurting him," Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

"What is it, Dobby?" Harry asked before Ginny could start a rant.

"Harry Potter, sir, one of the other house-elves has found something in the Room of Lost Things, that Harry Potter, sir should take to the great Headmaster when he returns," answered Dobby, looking nervous. Harry and Ginny gave him a quizzical look. "Oh, Dobby is sorry. It is one of the many rooms that is the Come and Go Room."

"The Room of Requirement?" Harry asked curious now.

"Yes, sir. That is what students and good teachers call it," Dobby answered. "Actually, Harry Potter, sir, there is more than one thing. But the other is so dark and foul Dobby would rather great Headmaster deal with it, sir. It is like my old master's diary, sir."

"Diary?" Ginny asked weakly, her face paling.

"Dobby is so sorry Miz Wheezy. Dobby had no choice, or Dobby would have taken it from you," he started sobbing. Ginny looked at him taken aback. She reached a shaky hand to the small elf.

"It's okay, Dobby," Ginny told him. She surprised the little house-elf by kneeling and pulling him into a hug. "Just knowing you would have if you could, helps loads. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Miz! Thank you!" Dobby cried.

"Come on, Dobby, show us what's wrong," Harry encouraged as Ginny let him go.

"This way, please," Dobby nodded. Harry exchanged a shrug with Ginny as they followed Dobby.

The door to the Room was different from the door they were used to for the DA lessons Harry taught there. The simple, but large wooden doors creaked a little as Dobby led them into the Room. Ginny gasped. Harry blinked wide eyes as he looked at all the things crammed into the Room. The Room was piled high with mountains of things that were either lost or hidden, some for a very long time judging by the dust and corrosion.

Dobby beckoned them down one of the many aisles. A loud thunderclap shook the room as they turned down a bend in the walkway. The little house-elf motioned them hurriedly. Harry and Ginny walked quickly after him, but they never let go of the other's hand. They rounded an old broken table into a wide opening. Dobby stood off to the side wringing his hands.

"This is what Dobby wishes to show you, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby indicated with a nodded to a vibrating object on the floor.

"Merlin, that's a time-turner," Harry breathed.

"Like the one, Hermione had your third year?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded. He reached out, taking care only grab the chain. He held it up to eye level as he looked for any cracks in the device, still holding hands with Ginny.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash as lightning shot through a high window, striking the time-turner. Harry and Ginny were propelled backward. Their hands seemed to be locked together as they felt a spinning sensation much like a portkey. They hit the ground heavily, hands still clenched together. Both lay still for a long time. With a great effort, Harry rolled to face Ginny. He could see her breathing, but her eyes were closed.

Harry quickly looked around. The first thing he noticed was it was daylight. They were in a large clearing by a lake and a forest. Harry looked up at the mountain behind them; it looked familiar. Most of the area looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Ginny groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Gin, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Sore, but I think so. You?" she asked in return.

"Stiff, sore, the usual," Harry answered. They helped each other stand. Harry looked around more but still didn't know why the field looked so familiar. He looked at Ginny who was sharing in his confusion. "I know, I can't place it either."

"I say there!" a deep voice called to them. They turned with their wands out, only to stop in shock. "Greetings, young ones!"

The large man with a reddish-brown beard and hair called again. He was truly a large man. Smaller than Hagrid, but still a massive man. His robes were a deep red with gold trim. Around his waist was a belt holding a scabbard, in which rested the hilt of a ruby encrusted, silver sword. On his head sat a hat that looked very familiar. His eyes darted to the forest behind them, searching the trees for anything.

Godric Gryffindor slowly motioned them toward him. "Come, come. Slowly. Ye are too close to the Centaurs' territory."

They followed Gryffindor in awe. Both of them too much in shock to speak or even argue. He led them down a small path around the lake. They stopped by a little cottage on the outskirts of a small village. He motioned them inside. The man then pulled his own wand and placed a locking spell on the door. Gryffindor motioned them to his table. As they sat down, he poured two mugs of water, then gave them to Harry and Ginny. He touched several runes carved into his table. Harry looked around as a blue shimmer covered the surface.

"Cannae be too careful these days, aye?" he nodded. "Ye are Magical, tha' much I can see. But why do ye wear me family crest on ye robes?"

"Uh…" Harry tried, but his mouth seemed to be disconnected from his brain.

"Well, we um…" Ginny tried.

"So ye've heard of me, I take it?" Gryffindor laughed a great booming laugh that rang and echoed around the wards. "Tis good to know! I take it ye are here to attend?"

"Sir?" Harry asked confused.

"Attend me school, what else?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, realization showing in their wide eyes.

"Merlin, not again," Harry shook his head as the initial shock finally wore off. "Twice in one year? What's next? The other Founders walking in the door?"

"Harry," Ginny hissed. "Will you shut it? We are obviously before Hogwarts was founded!"

"And?" Harry struggled to wrap his mind around it.

"We can't influence the past!" Ginny whispered to him. Harry paled. "Yeah," she nodded. Before she could say more, a hollow knock sounded on the wards. With another shimmer, they fell.

"Ah, Helga, Rowena! How are ye fine ladies this fine day?"

"Quite well, Godric," answered Rowena Ravenclaw. She was a tall woman with flowing black hair that was down to her knees. On her head sat a tiara, unlike anything Harry or Ginny had ever seen. It was in the shape of an eagle with a large sapphire in the center. Her blue dress, trimmed in gold hung regally on her. Her goldish belt had a large pouch on the side. Just visible, was the hilt tip of a silver athame.

"Oh, just fine and dandy, Godric," answered Helga Hufflepuff with a throaty giggle. In contrast to Rowena, Helga wore a yellow dress, trimmed in black. She wore a short black cloak over her left shoulder as if hiding something. In her right hand, she held a golden cup with a badger inlaid on it. Her long brown hair was braided and draped over her left shoulder.

"Next time you see a time-turner, Harry," Ginny swatted his arm, "leave it alone!"

Godric's laugh boomed out again. Helga covered her mouth giving a little giggle. Rowena, however, raised an eyebrow so severely she reminded both Harry and Ginny of Professor McGonagall.

"And just who, pray tell, are ye?" Rowena asked.

"My name is Harry, This is my girlfriend, Ginny," Harry introduced.

"I see," Rowena pinched her lips tightly. Her eyes scanned over them quickly. "Ye are not from here. And, of course, by here, I mean this time."

"No, ma'am, we're not," Ginny admitted.

"I see," Rowena nodded. "Where, or shall I say when, are you from?" she tried again.

"Well, that's a little hard to answer," Ginny stated, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, so ye are from the future?" Rowena asked with a glimmer of understanding. Harry and Ginny nodded. "I see. And this thing you mentioned, do you still have it?"

"Yes, ma'am, but why…" Harry asked warily.

"Ye wish to return home, do ye not?" Rowena asked pointedly. "I need to examine it to assist ye in doing so."

"I really don't think that's a good idea, ma'am," Ginny sighed.

"Hush, child," Helga smiled. "If Rowena cannae ascertain how to return ye, no one can."

"Gin, they're right," Harry whispered to her. "This is Rowena Ravenclaw!"

"I know very well who they are, Harry!" Ginny snapped in a low voice. "That thing is unstable. We don't need her getting pulled into the future."

Harry sighed. Ginny had a point. "Do you have any ideas?"

"The lightning!" exclaimed Ginny. "It must have supercharged it."

"Pardon me," Rowena broke in. Harry and Ginny looked at her. "Godric says ye arrived yonder by the Centaur fields. Perhaps, the lightning and the Magic in the field were the cause?"

"Magic in the field?" Harry thought out loud. Ginny looked at him with wide eyes.

"So that's why…" Ginny trailed off before she said too much. No one had the chance to respond as the door to the cottage opened.

A thin, bald wizard with a greying goatee stepped in. His green robes hung loosely around him, the silver trim setting off his grey eyes. Around his shoulders sat a large snake, with which he was deep in conversation. Harry heard every word. As the man laughed at something the snake had told him, so did Harry. All eyes turned to Harry in surprise, except Ginny's. Her eyes showed confusion.

"Ah, Salazar, my friend, welcome, welcome!" Gryffindor boomed. "I see wee lad here has your special talent!"

_"You are a Parselmouth?"_ Salazar Slytherin asked Harry in Parseltongue with some surprise.

_"Yesss, sssir," _Harry answered back. Harry noticed the locket hanging around Slytherin's neck. He had seen that locket before.

"Harry," Ginny murmured to him, "is that…?" She was the one that had found the locket in Sirius' house the previous summer.

"Yeah, I think so…" Harry hissed back at her. Salazar Slytherin's shrewd eyes followed the strange couple as they stared at his locket.

_"You have seen it before, yes?"_

_"Yes, sir. In my godfather's house many years from now,"_ Harry confirmed as they locked eyes. Harry felt a soft push on his mind, much gentler than Snape would ever do.

_"Relax, young man. I am only looking for understanding,"_ Slytherin spoke to him. Harry nodded, laying aside his rudimentary shields and defenses. For the next several minutes, Harry had flashes of his life as Slytherin looked into his mind. With a loud gasp, the older wizard withdrew as he stumbled. Helga steadied him. The look of shock was plain on his face. "So young, but not young in mind. No one should have to see the horrors you have seen," Slytherin rasped as he looked at Harry and Ginny. "Godric, while they wait for Rowena and I to find the exact location they need to be in to return them home, train them. The boy needs it more than he knows. The girl needs it to assist him in the coming darkness in their time."

"What did ye see, my friend," Gryffindor asked as he helped steady a very shaken Slytherin.

Slytherin spoke quietly to the other Founders. Harry and Ginny couldn't make out what they were saying, but by the shocked looks and the gasps, Harry had a pretty good idea. Ginny took his hand with a slight squeeze, letting him know she was there for him no matter what happened. Harry smiled at her in thanks.

"Aye, my friend," Gryffindor nodded as he turned to face Harry and Ginny again. "T'wood be my pleasure. Tis not oft ye look so fearful. Come, ye two, I will test ye to see what ye know, then train ye for what little time we may have. Helga, would ye begin the noon meal?"

"Aye, Godric," Helga nodded. She looked dismayed at what Slytherin had told them.

Harry stood, reluctantly handing the time-turner to Rowena Ravenclaw as he and Ginny followed Godric Gryffindor out of the cottage. They walked down to the edge of the lake, passing the little rise that would be there spot in a thousand years' time. Harry and Ginny shared a quick smile as Gryffindor called his other students to help with the evaluation.

Gryffindor started drilling them on simple spells, then moved on to more complex curses and hexes. Ginny smirked as she demonstrated her Bat-Bogey Hex on one of Gryffindor's students. Gryffindor's laugh echoed so loudly across the lake; the other three Founders joined them to see what was happening. Hufflepuff was doubled over in laughter at the student's plight. Slytherin merely smirked. Ravenclaw had a look between amusement and disapproval, further making Harry wonder if McGonagall was a descendant of hers.

In a practice duel, the next day, Harry beat all twelve of Gryffindor's current students. Ginny took her turn beating the twelve with just as much ease. Gryffindor deciding it was time for some hands-on training, dueled both Harry and Ginny, individually. Harry came close to beating the Founder of their House. Ginny was just slightly less effective but came close to beating him as well. Gryffindor nodded at the end of each duel, knowing where to help them.

Three days later, Gryffindor taught them some wandless magic. He explained that both Harry and Ginny had a Magical Core strong enough to do at least some wandless Magic. Ginny was thrilled to learn this. Gryffindor taught them how to cast a wandless Shield Charm with their free hand, while still using their wand with the other. Harry seemed to excel at the wandless casting, producing a very strong shield very quickly.

As she watched them train on the fourth day, Rowena Ravenclaw gave Harry a thoughtful look. She beckoned him over, having him cast a number of spells wandlessly for her. She nodded as he finished the tenth spell. Ravenclaw then scanned him with her wand. She made several complicated motions, humming slightly at her findings.

"Hm, I thought as much," she muttered. "Ye have a restricting block on your Magic. I can remove it if ye like?"

"Please," Harry nodded. Ravenclaw made a complicated wand movement over him as Harry watched his hands glow a whitish-gold. "Thank you, milady," Harry bowed.

"Ye are welcome, our pupil," she gave a nod with a slight smile. She dismissed him, calling Ginny over. After scanning Ginny, Ravenclaw removed a block on her as well. Ginny began to draw closer to Harry's level of wandless prowess.

It came as a shock to all during training on the sixth day, when Harry wandlessly summoned Godric's sword to him. Godric looked shocked for a moment, which allowed Harry to win their duel with a stunner.

"Ye must be a descendant of mine, lad," Godric told Harry that night at the evening meal. "Only family can summon or handle me sword."

"I'm…" Harry looked stunned.

"Now we know why the sword came to you in my first year, Harry," Ginny whispered to him. Harry was still speechless as that revelation sank in.

"Well, lad, tis good to know my line flourishes even if me name dies out," Gryffindor smiled as he slapped Harry on the back.

The morning of the seventh day dawned with storm clouds moving in over the mountains. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had determined the exact place Harry and Ginny needed to be to get home, and the storm was a welcome sight for Harry and Ginny. They made their way back to the field that would be the location of Hogwarts very soon with the Founders.

"T'was a pleasure to meet a great-grandson, me lad," Gryffindor smiled as he and Harry shook hands. "Look after that fiery lass o' yours," he added with a wink. "We both know tis she who looks after you!" Gryffindor's booming laugh was joined by a smug look from Ginny and a blush from Harry.

"Thank you, Godric," Harry replied. Gryffindor nodded. "Thank you all," Harry addressed the other Founders. They nodded, offering their welcomes.

Harry and Ginny stood in the spot indicated by Ravenclaw. With a deep breath, Harry gripped Ginny's hand and lifted the time-turner to eye-level as the storm started to rage around them. Thunderclaps echoed off the lake and mountains as they waited. Suddenly, lightning struck the time-turner, throwing Harry and Ginny backward again.

They hit the floor hard, laying motionless for a short moment. Harry opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the Room of Requirement over him. He turned slowly to his left to check on Ginny.

"We better be home, or I'm gonna Bat-Bogey you," Ginny groaned. "Boyfriend or not!"

"By the looks of it, we are," muttered Harry as he tried to sit up.

"Harry, Ginny!" Sirius exclaimed as he rounded the bend.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Arthur Weasley sighed as he followed Sirius. McGonagall came next, looking distressed and relieved at the same time. Dumbledore smiled at them as he came after Arthur. Sirius and Arthur both wrapped Harry and Ginny in hugs of relief.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked.

"What happened, Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Harry grinned.


End file.
